The present invention relates generally to actuating apparatus for brake or clutch systems or the like and, more particularly, to bicycle brake systems and apparatus.
Among the advantages and objects of the present invention are the following:
(1) The provision of actuating apparatus utilizing a substantially constant force applying means for continuously exerting a uniform substantially constant force of pre-selected magnitude associated with force multiplying means movable between variable output force applying positions by relatively low input force against relatively low resistance.
(2) The use of such actuating apparatus in association with bicycle brakes to: (a) provide power assist means by which safe braking of bicycles may be accomplished without dependence on the ability of the bike rider to exert sufficient braking force while lessening the amount of force required by any bike rider; (b) enable variable control of braking force in accordance with varying force applying characteristics of various bicycle riders; and (c) to enable control of braking force to prevent pitch over.
(3) The use of such apparatus in association with automotive brake systems to: (a) provide new and improved power assist means of simplified low cost construction having a minimum number of parts and relatively low cost; (b) to enable application of relatively high braking force against relatively high resistance by application of relatively low input force against relatively low resistance which may be variably increased in proportion to the amount of braking force generated to provide "feel" for the driver; and (c) to enable self adjustment to compensate for wear of parts of the system.
(4) The use of such apparatus in association with a friction clutch system to; (a) enable engagement and disengagement by use of a substantially constant force applied through force multiplication means operable by relative low external force against relatively low system resistance; and (b) apply clutch operating force at relatively low force levels in a slip range while gradually slowly increasing the applied force in the slip range to reach a fully engaged position and then further increasing the applied force in a fully engaged range.
In general, the present invention involves the use of constant force applying means and cam means to provide application of output forces in addition to and independent of manually or otherwise applied input forces while also being constructed and arranged to positively hold the force applying apparatus in an open non-force applying position. In addition, the construction and arrangement is such as to provide maximum force limiting means which preclude the application of forces of a magnitude likely to result in adverse consequences of overloading of the actuated apparatus such as pitch over in a bicycle brake system or gear wear in a clutch system. The system and apparatus is such as to enable versatility in design to accommodate particular variable parameters and to enable adjustment of design characteristics to accommodate such variable parameters as necessary or desirable.